The present application relates to an electro-optical display apparatus, and more specifically to an electro-optical display apparatus having a display area in which sub-pixel columns formed of sub-pixels of the same color that are linearly arranged in a single direction are disposed in a stripe arrangement together with sub-pixel columns of other colors, the electro-optical display apparatus being configured so that false colors are hardly visible at two edges of a display area in the arrangement direction of the sub-pixel columns.
An electro-optical display apparatus of an active matrix type such as a liquid crystal display apparatus, an organic electroluminescent (EL) display apparatus, an inorganic EL display apparatus, a plasma display apparatus, an electrophoretic display apparatus, or a field emission display has thin film transistors (TFTs) as switching elements. In an electro-optical display apparatus of an active matrix type, metal wiring is patterned at least on a substrate by a photolithography method. The metal wiring includes scan lines and signal lines formed in a display area. Regions surrounded by the scan lines and the signal lines form sub pixels, and a single pixel is formed of sub-pixels of three colors of, for example, red (R), green (G), and blue (B) (another color may be further included) (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-093668).
Methods for arranging sub-pixels of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) include a diagonal arrangement illustrated in FIG. 6A, a triangular arrangement illustrated in FIG. 6B, and a stripe arrangement illustrated in FIG. 6C. In particular, an electro-optical display apparatus having a display area in which sub-pixel columns formed of sub-pixels of the same color that are linearly arranged in a single direction are disposed in a stripe arrangement together with sub-pixel columns of other colors is frequently adopted in monitors of mobile phones and personal computers and the like because high definition can be easily obtained therewith and the fabrication thereof is easy.